Nothings Changed Except for Everything
by PolyDeathEater
Summary: Andy is trans (FTM) and comes back into Miranda's life. Will Miranda get the second chance she wants? Mirandy/MirandaxAndy/Trans/Neil/Emily/theworks/Devil Wears prada
1. Chapter 1

Andy looked at himself in the mirror. It had been three years since paris and he had transition to full blown hunk of a man. He was writing under the Mirror as well as keeping up a modeling job on the side. TUrns out testosterone does wonders.

"Come on Andy you can do this" he said aloud to his reflection. He spit out a mouth full of toothpaste and went to his wardrobe for a shirt and tie. The brown eyed boy was about to go into Runway. The hellmouth with Miranda herself. He had reluctantly agreed to pose for runway.

Just think it's one shoot she won't even recognize you. Look at you, your sideburns and big hands you look massive compared to last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy walked right into Neils office. "Hey buddy" Andy said in his deep voice letting it crack at the top of his greeting. Neil turned his 5'6 self and smiled at the broad shouldered 5'9 Andy.

" Andy I think she knows"

Andy's knuckles went white

"HOW?" DID YOU SAY SOMETHING HOW DOES SHE KNOW?"

"Andy I don't know she's Miranda, SHe saw your photo and smiled. I swear it was like she was happy to see you" Neigel coughed out and went back to his drawing board.

" She told me to send you to her office right away, oh and love the pants" he said smacking Andy's butt.

"Why thank you Saxe."

"Look who learned something, we just didn't know your fashion sense wasn't meant for women"

"Neigle if I knew that I would have saved a world of trouble."

xxxxxxxx

Andy headed down the hall to the "dragons chambers" Although Andy was in love with Miranda he never thought of her as anyone but a woman who knew what she wanted. If she was a man no one would see her as anything but a man doing his job. But because she's a woman they have a problem. Andy respected her for keeping her icy demeanor but desperately wanted to see the other side of the woman. Knowing full well this was a fantasy and not reality.

"I'm here to see Miranda." Andy said in his deepest voice. He could hear the cracks and he gulped hoping she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Do you have an appointment" Emily said not looking up from her screen at Mr. Nobody.

"I do Neigel sent me over...er...uh so I suppose I do.." I'm mumbling why am i mumbling I know Emily, she's just saying this to get me off her back.

So I did the unthinkable. I just turned and headed in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-

"Emily that is alright, he's a dear old friend." Miranda smiled a genuine smile and looked at me like I was christmas morning.

Emily stood starstruck but finally walked out and closed the doors behind.

I stood still not wanting to break eye contact with miranda. Never wanting to leave this womans side again.

"I" we both said at the same time. Smiling and blushing I laughed. Taking my calloused hand and rubbing my neck. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Andre-Andy...Yes I see the charm in the name now" She smirked

"Did you legally change it to Andy..or is it short for something-" she caught herself. The woman suddenly went cold and realized this was business….Maybe she'd overstepped. Looking down and collecting the glasses off the bridge of her nose. The fashion goddess held them with two fingers looking irritated. However for some reason Andy didn't think it was him she was irritated with.

I could see the light that had warmed me inside fading in her eyes. No god, don't go back to the facade.

"ANDREW" I shouted rather quickly and too loud making her head snap up.

"And-rew" The words seemed to swish in her mouth like red wine mixed with milk chocolate. She devoured the words making them her ow. I tried not to moan at the sound of the last syllable.

We both smiled.

"I read your last piece" stopping there I assumed this is where I should fill in the gap.

"What did you think?" I looked at the floor and then at my feet. Something about the woman made me want to do better, to be better. However in front of her I felt like a child either about to be punished or praised.

"It was spectacular…. Andrew."

My ears went red. She opened her mouth to say more. But the phone rang. I was disappointed, even when I worked for her I hung on every last word she spoke. It was a crime to interrupt for more than one reason.

Picking up the phone with her perfectly manicured fingernails. Huh, she kept them shorter than before. Stop it Andy you will not think about the woman fingering you. My adams apple visibly gulped and she saw it and looked away quickly.

"Yes... we will be right down…..we'll have him wait...oh for god sake..he's a photographer not the pope...he can wait!" She rather forcefully set the phone down and from behind her white pristine desk the elegant woman took her coffee and walked around the furniture.

I was ready to follow her..to open the door for her. I didn't know even what I was gonna do...maybe stare blankly. But she beat me to the first move and wrapped her free arm around my bicep.

I flexed automatically and broke out into goosebumps at the warmth of the supposed 'ice queen'.

"Come Andrew we have work to do" she leaned into my ear and I just about died " we will have plenty of time to play later" She almost purred and my knees quaked. However the extremely strong woman held me up and we walked out the double doors.

Emily practically got whiplash looking at the woman of fashion holding the arm of some boy. But I was no longer an errand girl. I was the queen's eye candy. And boy did I hope she had a sweet tooth.


	2. Chapter 2

chp2 Thank you all so much! I appreciate all the reviews!

I love that there is still a fandom for MIRANDY! 3

Have a good night!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neil, help Andrew" A woman in the back said. I was in the changing room with a few woman and one very big man. Through transition I learned quick that dysphoria was something I'd have to get used to. So I worked out like crazy and I got a few gigs modeling. But every time I am in a dressing room with a guy I always feel like I'm holding this secret to my chest and I'm happy the way I became a man. I just know even in this liberal of a city. I've got to be careful.

"Andy." Neil came in the room and was able to make his way around the woman getting their makeup done. I was currently being air brushed. I never liked this. It made it seem like I wasn't even a real person.

I felt them start to cover up my two long scars and I gulped. It had been so long since the surgery but I was proud of them. I was a little disappointed they had to be covered in a photo shoot. But it's business I told myself.

"Would you like a medium size tube sock or a huge tube sock?" Neil said laughing. I loved that he found this as funny as I did.

"Let's go with the biggest one" I said laughing along. He handed me the sock and I positioned it in my briefs. My very expensive briefs. A woman came over to me with three ties and held them up for Neil.

"The brown one, it'll bring out his eyes" Neil said smiling at me and patting me on the shoulder.

Then we were being called out for the photo shoot. It was in this work building and it had a great view of Manhattan skyline. I stepped out with the other guy who must have been very gay because he was checking out my sock. I laughed and nodded to him smiling. He winked at me. I heard a cough from Miranda in a chair giving him a death glare.

Was that because he was being nice to me?

I waited behind a girl as they started to block the shot. Giving it a few test to make sure the light was right. Boring stuff but I was used to it. I was staring off into space when I heard.

"Excuse me, why are Andrew's scar's covered?" Miranda had whispered it. Which meant she was fuming inside. The quieter she got the more angry she was. I learned that really quickly when working for her.

"Neil… Who did this?"

"Monique thought that you wanted them airbrushed…" I bit my lip. Poor Monique, she was about to get it.

"Monique come out here." Miranda got off of her chair and walked over to me standing in line. She took a towel and started wiping my arms off. The skin colored liquid coming off.

She leaned into me "Andrew never let anyone hide your scars, they make you who you are. You are a handsome magnificent man.. Just because you have these scars doesn't make you any less of a man. In fact you are more of a man for fighting for your right to be one." She gingerly held my arm and started to brush the towel over my back and then she came to my chest where my scars were and she did the unthinkable.

Looking up at me for permission, the feared fashion queen wiped off all of the foundation that had covered them. I couldn't help but smile at her. Doing this so sweetly. The two of us forgot that there were other people in the room. I looked up and saw them all making busy work of not looking. I cleared my throat not wanting to make people talk about the ice queen.

"Andrew I do not care if they watch.." At this I smiled and looked into her piercing blue eyes. I wanted to kiss her.. But I wasn't sure if that was allowed. She didn't even seem to be mad at me, but I had to say it.

"Miranda I'm-"

"Shhh we will have plenty of time to talk. Come to my house tonight. The girls would love to see you as well." She was shorter than me and looking at my collar bones like she wanted to eat them whole. I didn't mind that thought. She straightened the dark brown tie.

"Miranda-

"Please…" She was pleading. Oh god that is hot.

"Ok.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The photoshoot was hell. Monique was practically fired four times. Neil had to get all new ties and a girl slipped on the floor and broke her arm. All and all It had been a pretty bad day. But I didn't care. I was looking forward to getting to talk to Miranda. We took the car over Roy opening the car not recognizing me at all. I sat in the car with Miranda as she went over the book I check my emails on my phone. She caught me looking at her every now and then and I would hear a "Andrew really you'd think I had something on my face" or a "you are going to burr holes in my skull if you keep going on like that."

I didn't care though. I had missed seeing her. It had been too long.

When we got to the townhouse I walked in behind Miranda seeing the came two closets and the same tables covered in new flours. It had all looked the same. I took a deep breath in smelling….Cookies?

"Girls we are home" listening to her call us "we" gave me hope. She started taking off her coat and I stepped lively coming closer and taking it off for her. She slowed down the movement and brought the inside of her arm to meet mine. I shuddered. My skin tingled and I could hear our breathing synchronized.

Two girls cleared their throats and our heads snapped up meeting red haired girls with giant smiles.

"ANDY" Caroline ran to me and hugged. While Cassidy started to talk to her mother about a boy at school who she was certain had taken her lucky rubber bracelet. I held Caroline in my arms and swung her around. She giggled uncontrollably and when I let her down she tugged my shirt sleeve towards the kitchen.

I was being dragged when I felt a warm hand grab mine and walk with me to the other room. Turning Miranda was still looking at Cassidy as she went on. But her thumb rubbed my hand and squeezed.

This was what a home felt like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been delicious and Cassidy told me how much of an ass she thought Donald Trump was. I listened and nodded, because she had a point. I tried to tell her what people might see in him but she just sighed and told me that other people were stupid. I had to agree again.

After dinner the twins and I did dishes. I washed and they dried as Miranda made a few last minutes reviews of the book.

"You know she is in love with you." Cassidy said taking the dish I handed her and drying it.

"CASSIDY! You can't just tell Andy like that, he's gotta hear it from mom!" Caroline said smacking her sister.

"What, it's true she moved Andy when Andy was a girl and she loves him now. She's been miserable without him." The twin put the dish away oblivious to how in shock I was.

"Caro, you can't just-

"Girls" Miranda said as she had obviously overheard us I had a dish in my hand and was trying extra careful not to drop it from the complete and under shock I was in.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Ok but are you gonna talk to Andy?" Cassidy asked setting the towel down on the counter.

"Bobbsey, .now." She hadn't said it scary it was rather light hearted the whole interaction. My heart was beating so fast.

"Andrew, do you still drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the kind words!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We moved into the living room and the two of us had some wine that I could not pronounce.

I was glad she sat across from me I didn't know if I could keep my hands off of her. Wearing a maroon dress where her shoulders were exposed, not to mention legs. Drop dead gorgeous.

"Andrew? Are you alright?" I was caught for sure starting at her legs. Shit, think quick.

"Yes, Miranda I'm fine. I'm just a little confused..I mean you are so wonderfully polite about this whole thing and you invite me into your home. It's a tad bit cruel." She must have not understood what I meant.

"Well Andrew" She got up and started to use her quiet voice. The fashion persona was coming out. Shit, I was turning into an employee.

"I guess I should not have asked you to come." Miranda took her wine glass in perfectly manicured finger nails and I watched her refill her cup and take the longest gulp ever.

"If this is too cruel then I think I must have misinterpreted what you wrote." My head snapped around.

"Wait what I...wrote?" She visually cringed and I could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Miranda, what are you talking about?" She pursed her lips and then softened her face.

"Andrew, please do not be upset with me. When you left the cab and through your phone into that dreadful fountain, well I followed. Whoever saw me must have thought me completely mad. However I went into that fountain and picked up your phone."

I gasped. Oh shit. I wrote love letters in my drafts when I was drunk. Nate once found them and that's eventually why we broke up. I talked about how I didn't fit in this body..I talked about some fantasies of having a certain body part with Miranda. Oh god.

I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh god Miranda, I'm so sorry. I was just so in love with you that I couldn't contain it. I wanted so badly to be with you. But I couldn't come around to tell you. You were married and I was sharing an apartment with Nate." I was rambling. Miranda sat back down and took another sip of her glass.

"It's fine I'm a foolish woman for thinking you would still be interested. I mean you were a completely different person back then. You are so strong Andrew. I am an old woman who just spent nights reading every word hoping that you would come back to me." She seemed to stop herself then. Knowing not to say more.

"Miranda, I don't think you understand. I'm still madly in love with you. I just...I don't see how you could want me." I gulped.

"Andrew, surely I know I have hid my feelings in the past but really do you see my inviting all my disgruntled employees to my home?"

"It's not just that Miranda, I'm a relatively confident man. I mean I've dated women before who are straight or bi..It's just that I never thought that I could be man enough to deserve your love.." I couldn't look at her. I was a confident man...but I felt a little less masculine in her mitts. My dysphoria was coming out and even though I was happy now. I thought back to those days of wearing dresses and heels. It was hell for me.

I heard a glass being set down. Closing my eyes hoping tears would not flow out.

Next I felt two hands reach to my hands and up my arms to my very clad jaw. I hadn't shaved this morning and I knew she could feel it.

"You are more man to me than anyone with a stupid dick could ever be." That's when it happened. Our eyes met and I couldn't contain it one more second. I looked at her lips for permission.

She nodded as to give me full permission. I leant down slowly giving her time to reconsider. But she didn't pull away, but instead met my lips. I could feel her lipstick. The feeling of kissing lipstick instead of wearing it was divine. Her lips felt like velvet.

She started to stand and I was worried she was having second thoughts. But instead she pulled away and took a heavy breath.

"May I?" Her fingernails scratching my trousers. I nodded just like her. We both smiled at our inside joke.

Miranda straddled my hips. I wrapped my muscular arms around her and pulled tight. Her breasts pushed against me flat chest. I felt her heart beat. The rhythm of our hearts and rhythmic grinding of both of our centers were so divine.

I could no longer wait. I opened my mouth to ask for entrance. She opened hers and I could taste wine and a specific taste of Miranda. I wonder what else she tasted like. I started to suck on her neck. Biting a little too long and sucking a little too hard. I heard moans that would have made a satin himself blush.

"Wait, Andrew. " Pulling away she held her arms around my neck and I had to focus on my breathing because I was going dizzy from kissing her.

"We just met again today..I want to have sex with you. But I am a little too intoxicated. I want to be fully aware of everything when we do this. Will you wait?" The woman I love was asking me if I would wait.

"Miranda, for you I'd wait forever." I said fixing her dress and helping her off my lap.

I started to get up and take my wine glass to the kitchen.

"Are you leaving?" I was confused and could hear the hurt in her tone.

"If you want me to." I said. Not sure exactly where I stood.

"Andrew Sachs, what about what has been happening tells you that I ever want you out of my sight again." She said making me set the wine glass back on the table.

Miranda quietly guided me upstairs from various flights of stairs. I could barely see in the dark. But her maroon butt swaying was enough to make my mouth water.

She opened her bedroom door. Her fingers entwined in mine. She turned around and started to trace fingertips up my arms. I shivered.

"Cold darling?" I just about died at that. She hesitantly played with the hem of my shirt. We could see the whites of our eyes and the bed through the moon glow. I had a warm feeling. For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid of my partner seeing what was under my shirt.

Miranda tugged at my shirt and pulled it up my torso. The fabric tickled and I wondered if she was going to let me hold her like this.

When the shirt came over my head I lifted my arms up and let her disrobe me. I tried to remain calm however my heart was beating so fast.

I felt the warmth of her stomach. Pressing my hand against her hip and rubbing there. Asking for permission. As we both were doing tonight. Neither of us wanting to cross a line. However knowing we were both in in unmarked territory. No turning back now.

She turned for me to unzip her dress. I let the zipper slowly descend and kissed between her shoulder blades. My lips felt the softness of her skin. I could feel the goosebumps erupt.

She stepped out of the dress and took my hands. We climbed into her bed and instantly I became the happiest big spoon in the world.

"Miranda?" I asked between a yawn.

"Yes Andrew?" She said sweetly eyes closing.

"Please don't be a dream"


	4. Chapter 4

Some harsh words about Transgender. As a ftm Trans man. I can tell you all that none of it is true. As Andy knows as well. 3 Live outside the binary friends.

When I woke up I felt my hand between two very naked breasts. I looked at her snowy white skin. It looked so fragile yet I knew the woman to be so strong. I stayed still not wanting to wake her.

"You are holding your breath." Miranda turned over but did not release my hand.

"Do you regret it already?" Her eyes didn't meet mine. I was shocked that such a confident woman was so scared of me.

"No, I was just thinking that if I died in this moment I'd be a happy man." I said tracing her jaw with my finger.

She snuggled closer and put her head in my chest. I could feel her breath and cold nose from the morning.

"Don't talk like that. I don't want you ever dying. I should die before you do." My heart dropped.

"Miranda-" She put her finger to my lips.

"Why don't we talk about our impending doom after we have coffee?" Both of us got up from the bed. I took my pants off. As I had slept in them. I felt Miranda's eyes on me. Her white hair was puffy in the morning. I turned around and bent over.

"Wow, Priesly take a picture it'll last longer." I said smiling at my own childishness. Then I heard a click.

Turning with my jaw open. I saw the woman with her iphone had actually taken a picture of me!

"MIRANDA! DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME BENT OVER IN MY UNDIES?!" I was surprised more than upset. However, I think she knew that as well because the smile on that face was nothing but guilty.

"It's not my fault you bent over. What was that I felt against my ass in the middle of the night?" I looked down and laughed,

"Oh Nigel gave me a sock for the photoshoot and I came home with you last night so I didn't change. Hahaha, I didn't even notice." I took out the sock and couldn't help but laugh at the thought that I had Miranda feel my sock boner all night. When inside my undies had been soaked from how turned on I was.

I practically smelled of sex.

But the thought of showering at her house was more than my sex drive could bear.

"Dear, why did Nigel care about what was in your pants?" Oh my, was that? No was Miranda jealous?

"Oh ya know it's probably all the sex the two of us have." I said facing away from her. I felt a pillow hit my back.

"Oh no, Priesly! I'm injured. I need workers comp! My back...no you didn't!" She laughed and ran at me I picked her up Notebook style and she was above my head. Giving Miranda the longest kiss my lungs would let. This was going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sachs? You are in an awfully good mood." Nigel said handing me a cup of coffee. Miranda had made me some this morning. I didn't wanna be rude so I pretended to drink it. Then when her back was turned I threw it out.

"Thanks man." I held the coffee close to my chest for warmth.

"Hey some guy is here to interview you." Jessica said while passing us in the hallway.

"Wow, Andy. Get a few pictures in a couples magazines. Maybe even though you aren't writing you are making a difference in the LGBT world." I smiled at Nigel.

"I would love to think so but I'm sure he's just hear to ask me questions about _Runway_. I'm not really that interesting." We parted ways in the hall and I angled my cup up to say cheers and he nodded.

As soon as I came around the corner to Miranda's office I saw Emily.

"Hey Em-" She was writing something but took her other hand and lifted the garbage bin. She knew me too well. I put the coffee in the trash can.

"Oh and Miranda wants to talk to you about the photo shoot." She pointed into the office. I noticed that she had bags under her eyes. Emily is always a busy person. However never too busy for makeup. It was an art style that she lived by. I almost said something when I heard a familiar voice.

"An-drew" I loved the way she said my name. It sounded so seductive. Like honey running down a woman's back.

I walked into the office and saw Miranda typing on her computer a million miles a minute.

"You have an interview today. I want to know if he steps out of line." So this was the way it was going to be.

"Miranda I'm transgender, I know that there are gonna be people who are obnoxious. You can't shield me from that. It's just a fact of life. It shouldn't be but it is." I tried to keep my voice level but I didn't like being treated like a child. I was a man who can handle himself.

"Andrew, I know that. But I want you to know you can be honest." Miranda stopped typing and looked up at me from her glasses. Eyelashes incredibly long.

"I'm always honest." I said

"Honest like taking coffee and throwing it out. When you actually like tea?" She said resuming her typing.

"Ok that's a white lie. Damn woman you are quick." She gave me an annoyed glance.

"Listen I didn't lie I just didn't want to turn down hospitality. Here or at your house. You are right though. I like tea, I hate talking about puss. I don't like cherries. I love skateboarding and have hated being a model because I can't anymore. I'm really five years old. You may not like me anymore. I mean I love reading _Great Expectations_ when I'm depressed. I hate listening to talk radio. I love kickboxing, hate football. But most of all I promise that I will be a good boyfriend to you."

Miranda was practically slack jawed at my comment.

"Alright." She said and returned scrolling on her Apple.

"Alright?" Was I being dismissed. Shit, had I fucked this up already? Was Miranda dumping me?

"I'll keep tea stocked in the house." She said. "Good luck on the interview." She said.

I leaned over the desk and kissed her cheek.

She frowned and I thought perhaps I made a tactical error. Or perhaps my breath was stinky.

"Andrew, if you are going to kiss me then kiss me. Don't miss." I had to smile at her deadpan expression. This woman would be good at poker.

Leaning in I kissed her on the lips. It lingered just long enough. Yet I wanted more.

"Go along Darling. Wouldn't want to leave you with blue balls for your interview." She winked at me and I closed the white doors after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interviewer was blonde. Like really blonde. He had a funny nose and an annoying disposition. But I tried to keep an open mind.

"So I'm gonna start by asking just a few questions our readers wanna know and then venture a little deeper, that alright?" I nodded even though I wasn't sure where he wanted to venture exactly.

"So what is it like to be a model at a fashion magazine like this one?" He asked.

"It's amazing, ya know I really appreciate _Runway_ for hiring me. I love the opportunity to work for them. It's become a second home to me. I know the artists and photographers so well. There is a lot of trust that goes into the job. So it's a spectacular experience here." I said and he jotted down a few notes. He had a recorder with a red light blinking. I figured at least he was doing a little bit of journalism.

"What made you switch from journalist to model?" He asked not looking me in the eye.

"Well, I'll always write and I still want to be a journalist. It's just that I wanted to see how far I could stretch my comfort zone. This was something that terrified me. It made me a little uncomfortable. So I knew that it was a fear I needed to get over. I got into pretty good shape. I mean I'm not ripped but I look alright and I figure it's about the cloths. "

He scoffed.

"Something funny?" Come on just say one word fucking prick.

"Well it's just...How is anyone gonna take you seriously as a journalist after posing as an underwear model? I mean let's forget the fact that you are packing..what..a bunch of tissues in your underwear to hide that vag. But on top of that you think that someone is gonna hire your ass."

"Ok this interview is over. If you'll return your badge at the front they'll kindly kick you the hell out." I was holding onto whatever I could not to tell him what I really wanted to.

"Whatever, have fun having sex with that cunt" That was it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" I had lost it. People were now noticing from around the department.

"Yeah well there are pictures fucking taken of you leaving her house hand and hand. Figures she'd pick a fake man to replace what a real man could give her. Tell me she wear the strap on or you?"

That's when I hit him.

One square punch to the jaw. It was quick but I wasn't finished.

I picked him up and then punched in straight as to break his nose. I wasn't mad. I was clear minded. This guy was gonna hurt for what he said. This had nothing to do with testosterone. This was about a guy needing to learn how to talk about a lady. No one was going to talk about Miranda like that.

I sat on his chest and repeatedly beat the crap out of his face. Then he fell unconscious. I considered hitting him again. But my dad always told me when to tap out. So I calmly got up off of him. Looked around at the staff all staring at me. I opened the glass doors. Then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda: _Sweetheart text me back!_

 _Miranda: You hit a man? what happened are you ok?_

 _MIranda: Text me back Andrew._

 _Miranda: If you do not text me back I am coming to your apartment._

 _Miranda: That's it. I asked Nigel and I have your address. I'll be there in a few minutes._

I heard a knock at the door. I was laying on my bed with my hands wrapped in wet towels. I got up. I was sore. Not from being hit back. The guy didn't hit me. It was the adrenaline. It left me shaky and I was sad that I had lost my job at _Runway._ I really liked my job. Not the mention I'm sure I'd be sued.

"Andrew answer your door or I will demand your super open it." Damn that woman knew how to negotiate.

"I'm coming" I got off my mattress. Unlocking all four of my locks on my door. I opened the heavy front door.

"I already know I'm fired." I said and walked away as she entered.

"First of all. You are never to do that again. I don't care how upset you are. I love you and you can not just disappear." She was shaking. Oh fuck I messed up.

I walked over to her and took my towel wrapped hands and brought them around her waist. She melted into my body.

"I love you too Miranda. I'm sorry. That man just… I couldn't let him say those things about you." She let out a cry.

"Miranda please don't cry." She sniffled and backed up a little.

" Your poor beautiful hands." I giggled.

"Only girls have beautiful hands." I said wiping away tears from her cheek.

" Don't be so binary." Miranda gave me a little smile.

"Hey where did you learn that word?" I guided her over to my 'living room/kitchen'.

"I know how to google things too. I've been reading up." I kissed her. Gentle as to not break the moment between us.

"Mmmmmmmm do that again." So I did. I leaned in and met her lips, they were delicious. My face was scratchy from my five o'clock shadow. She didn't seem to mind however.

I broke the kiss. "Miranda?"

She shushed me by kissing me again.

"Miranda if you keep kissing me so tender I may explode." I said. But she kissed me again. This time breathing through her nose she added pressure and ran those fingers I dreamt of through my hair. I moaned.

"Miranda?" I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes?"

"I dropped blood on your blouse. "

She looked down and my towel was completely covered in blood.

"Andrew oh my goodness. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No no no no. I don't like hospitals." I said.

"Alright but your hands are going to be swollen for a while. Let's put them in some cold water.

So that's what we did. We cuddled on the couch. I had my head in her lap as she played with my hair. We watched Miranda's favorite show _Fashion Runway._ I made fun of the dress and she lightly would smack my arm.

Maybe being Miranda's knight and shining armor sometimes left me with bloody knuckles. But god at the end of the day it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Andy?" Emily had found me in the back with a man from chinnel. They were fitting me for a new line of jackets. To be honest as much as I knew a lot more about the fashion industry and I respected it, it still kinda went in one ear and out the other.

"So Miranda moved her meeting to 9 am instead. So the photoshoot should be as late as 8." Well there goes my idea of Chinese food and TV.

I must have visibly been disappointed because Emily scoffed.

"What's the matter, your boyfriend and you have big plans to watch Family Guy?" She wasn't even looking me in the eye. Her eyes were stuck on my muscles. I guess it makes sense that she thinks I like guys. The last time we knew each other I was with Nate.

I was about to correct her but then Nigel cut in.

"Ya know Emily just because you aren't getting any, doesn't mean all of us have to suffer." This was a low blow and Nigel continue to work on another dress for the women next to me.

"Besides Emily do you really wanna hear all about how I like to slowly suck off my boyfriend…" I heard a fake barfing noise so I had to continue.

"Sometimes his pink cock hits the back of my throat and I can feel all of his seed go down my throat and sometimes it overflows in my mouth and goes down my face." Now I had everyone's attention. The male models started clapping and howling while the men and women tailoring the cloths just shook their heads.

"Mr. Sachs, if you would please be so kind as to stop. Some of us work around here." Miranda said and I just about fell over. I looked over at my boss. She kept a face like stone. The idea of me sucking someone off must not have been something that she was about to show that she didn't like to her staff. However, I was kinda hurt.

Everyone stopped clapping and making noises. Emily hurried after the white haired women.

"Miranda I thought that you w-"

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me, Emily I thought you'd learned this by now. " She was not meeting my eyes and I knew I'd made a mistake.

I coughed. The man tailoring my pants sighed at me.

"I'm sorry are we annoying you Vance?" Miranda said almost so coldly that Elsa would be bothered.

"No Miranda." He was on his knees and if this had been midevil times I would have expected the queen to chop of Vance's head.

"It's just-"

"What a model coughing is too hard for you to deal with?" The man immediately paled. I was a little hurt to be called a model..I thought I meant more than that. So I spoke up.

"What a man sighing too annoying for the queen?" My entire body was burning. I couldn't tell if it was from how angry I was or if it was because of Miranda's gaze.

"With " Miranda almost raised her voice. It was stern and not a question.

I walked out of the room with half of a jacket that's turned inside out with chalk marks and pins in it. Plus some pants that were half rolled up. I must have not looked very menacing. I didn't care, Miranda wasn't winning this. I'm not gonna be walked all over like I don't matter.

I watched her and caught the door on the way out of the dressing room. The petite women walked down the hall like the parting of the red sea. Everyone put their bodies to the wall to clear room for this tiny women. I was right on her tail. I wasn't afraid of her.

We turned a corner that I'd remembered from having to get staples from. Was this the supply closet?

She opened the door and grabbed my wrist pulling me in with more physical strength then I'd given her credit for.

It was dark and she flicked the switch on. It was a regular broom closet and it had barely enough room for me. My shoulders were broad and almost touching both ends of the closet.

Miranda flicked on the light and our noses were practically touching.

"What do you think you are doing?" God her eyes are beautiful.

"What am I doing? Miss I don't care if they are watching! You just called me a model like a dumb blonde. I'm not your Emily I have a name. I thought I meant something-"

Miranda slapped me.

"How dare you lead me on and make me think that you care. I heard you talk about you and that cook boy. You don't want an old frigid bitch then that's fine. Do not punch a man in my honor and hold me at night."

My hand was on my cheek and a tear was brimming. I couldn't tell if it was from the force of her hand or what she was saying.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" She was about to say something but I interrupted.

"Miranda I'm falling in love with you why would I be with Nate?" She stopped mid sound.

"You what? I..I thought you said that you were-" She looked defensive more than shocked.

"Emily thought that I had a boyfriend and I was joking with Nigel. I'm not sucking anyone off. Well…."

She raised a perfect eyebrow. With a little teasing smirk.

"I'd like to possibly do something with you. But that's only if-" Miranda kissed me long and hard.

Our lips crashing together perfectly. I wanted to taste but she beat me to it.

I felt her tongue slide shyly against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth gladly smiling against her lips. Our tongues played against each other. It was the hottest kiss I'd ever had.

There was a knock on the door. We both jumped, I instinctively let go of Miranda like a teenager being caught with their hand up a girls skirt. She held me close and didn't let go.

"Yes" Her breath a little labored and I mentally high fived myself.

"Is everyone still alive in there?" Nigel was probably the bravest to come out to see if we were ok.

"Very funny Nigel but if you still want your job you will leave this instant and let me have my way with this model." I laughed and wrapped my hands around her waist. I guess I don't mind being called a model if it's for this fashionista I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for all the nice comments! 


End file.
